In one aspect, the invention relates to attrition-resistant particles useful in catalytic processes for example. In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for preparing such attrition-resistant particles.
It is known that the life of a particle such as a fluid-type catalyst particle can be increased by an attrition treatment applied to the new catalyst before it is placed into service. This treatment is not used commercially because it is very time consuming and economically unattractive. Days or weeks are sometimes required for this treatment.
A rapid attrition treatment would be very desirable.